The Girl Who Fell Into the TARDIS
by JustEmmaIsFine
Summary: Co-written with Time.To.Vaporize.A.Maths.Teach. 15 year old Rose Tyler is skipping school one day and is sitting on a tree when a freak wind throws her off of the tree into the TARDIS. This isn't just Rose Tyler we're talking about, though. Rose's eyes aren't brown, they're gold. It's up to the Doctor and the Ponds to figure out why Bad Wolf is already inside Rose Tyler. Amy/Rory
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this story from Time . To . Vaporize . A .Maths. Teach, and I wrote the outline, and she filled it in to make it sound more realistic. So basically, it's co-written between Ciara and I. Thanks,Ciara!**

15 year old Rose Marion Tyler was just your typical south London, council estate teenager. She was prone to feeling rebellious, being a minor chav and skiving school with Shareen to go look at boys.

One day, however, she was given an offer from her boyfriend to ditch school, so she decided to skip class with a few of her good friends. Even though Rose desperately wanted to get her A-Levels, she didn't feel like there was any point, she new that where she grew up would only lead employers to make assumptions about her and her past, arrogant gits, they were. Unfortunately, even though she was at the top of the very tall tree in the front of her school (like Jericho Street Comprehensive high school gave a damn about her or any of the students, for that matter). She was just hoping just to relax and ignore everyone and everything around her.

"Oi, Rose! 'Ave ya thought about my offer? We could do it, y'know. I just got in that local band." Ever since Jimmy had transferred to Rose's high school, after being expelled from his past three, he was set on getting Rose to leave school and live with him in his bedsit. She would be lying if she said she hadn't considered it, she would love to get away from her normal life, get a lifetime of adventure and who better to do that with than her boyfriend-of-one-year, Jimmy Stone? She had fallen in love with him, after all and trusted him with all her heart, constantly ignoring the rumors about him that Mickey, Shareen and Kesha told her.

"Jimmy, leave her alone! She's got enough on her mind!" Rose's good childhood friend Mickey Smith called.

Jimmy was still determined to get Rose, so he began climbing. "Jimmy, I haven't decided yet, I dunno how I would tell my mum..." She shouted down at him, thinking at the same time: It's not like I have my whole life ahead of me... but, still, I kinda want to get my A-Levels. Won't make any difference though, would it? So what would be the harm? The idea of kids like her, Mickey, Shareen, Kesha and Jimmy getting their A-Levels was used as a common joke.

"Who cares about school anyways? C'mon, live a little. I'm gonna make it in the music industry." He pointed out, and no one argued at the first bit, but the second half raised some questions.

"You sure 'bout that, Stone? Last I heard, that garage band you joined just got rejected, again." Rose's best and closest friend Shareen Costello yelled from her spot on the branch just underneath Rose.

"Shut up, you don't know anything." Jimmy shouted as he climbed higher and higher. Rose was starting to get nervous. If Jimmy managed to get to the top, there was no escaping the fight everyone else would start, then they would fall out again as Rose would take her boyfriend's side. They couldn't stay mad with one another for more than three days, but they barely survived that. There were no other trees around for her to jump to, and the tree branch she was perched on was too high to jump off and live.

Rose took a deep breath and waited for Jimmy to reach her. Suddenly, the tree started to shake, and Rose wasn't expecting it. As the tree strangely whipped around, Rose was flung off of the tree and was now unknowingly to be reunited with the man she'd never met before.

_Inside the TARDIS, right before the episode The Rebel Flesh._

Today was another one of those terrible days for the Doctor. He was missing Rose more than ever, he didn't know if Amy was pregnant or not, and Rory and Amy were blaring loud music and throwing darts at a dart board, sometimes missing and hitting the TARDIS instead. The poor TARDIS was complaining rather loudly inside his head, and not just because of the darts. Something was just off in the universe, and the TARDIS monitor told him it had something to do with Rose.

Oh, Rose. Always jeopardy friendly.

The TARDIS was still complaining in his head, and it wasn't just the usual _stop-hitting-me-with-that-mallet-or-else-I'm-going-to-malfunction-on-purpose-again. _Oh no_, this was more The-wolf-is-back-but-it's-all-wrong-but-you-can-have-the-chance-to-rewrite-time-and-get-her-back._

He decided it a hallucination-it wasn't real and was a mix of two things: she was malfunctioning (Surprise, surprise, he thought) without being abused by a mallet and he was misreading the singles she was giving him within his mind and his recently restored thoughts about Rose, which was caused by coming across her room a few days ago. He still couldn't figure out how her room had survived after his regeneration.

Finally, the Doctor had enough. "Shut up about Rose! I know you miss her, I miss her too!" He exclaimed suddenly, making Amy jump in surprise as she let her dart go and it only narrowly missed Rory.

"Um, Doctor, is anything wrong?" Rory asked, being cautious around the Doctor at this point, not to mention his wife, seeing as she had almost pierced his ear with a dart. "Who's Rose?"

Damn it, he said that out loud, hadn't he? His mind had already worked out one hundred-and-one distraction topics to avoid this conversation, but his mouth let the words flow out. "Rose was just so... Rose. Rose was absolutely fantastic."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Her name was..." He took a deep breath, this would be he uttered her full name in this body. A quick rush of worry went over him. What if it felt wrong? What if it didn't roll off of his tongue like it used to?

What if he didn't say it with the right amount of emotion her name desired and deserved?

He exhaled and just... Said it. "... Rose. Her name was-is-Rose Marion Tyler. She was absolutely fantastic-brilliant-cool." He summed her up in his present and two previous forms' most used terms.

"Still not answering my question!"

The Doctor turned around to face Rory. "Rose was one of my former companions. She's in a parallel universe now, with a Meta-Crisis clone of one of my former selves. Meaning I never got to tell her..." Amy had somehow ninja-ran to the Doctors side, curious as to how the sentence ended. "I never got to tell her that I... Lo-" he caught himself. "Never mind! But now you know about her, happy now?" Let it drop, let it drop, let it drop. Please. Let. It. Drop!

"Why don't we go back and stop you from her being sent to the parallel universe?" Amy said.

"It's not that simple, the event is a fixed point in time. We can't change it without rewriting my future."

The Doctor finished entering the coordinates for a random Fish 'N' Chip shop in the 21st century so that Rory and Amy could leave him alone and get off of the TARDIS for a while.

The TARDIS however, had different plans. There was a 15 year old girl falling through time and space, and this teenage girl happened to be Rose Marion Tyler, and unless the TARDIS got her in time, Rose would be lost forever, and the Doctor would be dead, along with everyone else in the universe. So the TARDIS took a detour but, for once, did it smoothly, without raising suspicion.

At the last second, the TARDIS safely got Rose and brought her inside, but she wasn't in the console room. Instead, the TARDIS dropped Rose on her bed in her bedroom in the TARDIS.

"Where am I? Aren't I supposed to be dead right now? I mean...I was just falling off a tree. And why is there a bloody voice in my head?" Rose muttered to herself as she got up and opened the door with one hand, rubbing her head with the other, she was getting a banging headache. Instead of seeing the living room in her mum's small flat, she saw a long hallway with other doors.

Cautiously exploring the strange new place, Rose walked around for what seemed like hours her until she reached a large room with only one person wearing a tweed jacket staring at a monitor attached to a console.

"Oi, Geek Chic! Did you kidnap me?" Rose yelled, also nicknaming him in the process but it ended with a pained squeak, muffled by her biting her lip, as the pain in her head disappeared and travelled to her eyes. It wasn't a pain that you got behind your eyes, it felt like it was in her irises.

The man jumped and turned around. "That's not possible."

"What, the fact that I'm alive after falling off a tree? I don't disagree wi' ya there, mate."

"No! the fact that you're here... and apparently brunette." He knew she dyed it. 'All blondes get dark roots!' His arse.

"Why the hell would I bleach my hair? That's as ridiculous as going to school with NHS glasses!" she looked at the blank looks she recieved. "NHS glasses? Those things that are basically jam jars welded to cheap plastic shipped in from no-one-wants-to-know-where?"

"I dunno, I've seen some pretty stupid things. Tell me, what's your name, how old are you, and how the hell did you get here?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?"

"You can trust me, you know. I'm the Doctor." Rose's eyes narrowed slowly, ready to take a swing the man with her school bag.

Rose trusted this strange man for some reason. "Fine, I'm Rose Tyler, I'm fifteen, and the last thing I remember is falling off of the tree in front of my school after a strange wind whipped the tree around."

"So you've never been inside a TARDIS before?"

"What the 'ell is a bloody TARDIS?"

"TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's my ship."

"Why are there voices in my head?"

"It's hard to explain, but a future version of you has already been in this particular TARDIS, and the ship tends to get into peoples' heads. Don't worry though, if you're friendly, then the TARDIS isn't hostile."

"Oh, wow, that's nice to know. Alien technology is only nice to me when I'm nice to it." Rose said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Just then, two strangers (to Rose at least) came into the console room. "Doctor, who is this girl? Are you starting to kidnap people now?" The man asked the Doctor.

"Relax, Pond, this girl is the younger version of Rose Tyler."

"It's Williams!"

"Calm down, Rory, I want the Doctor to tell the whole story." The ginger woman muttered to Rory.

"Amy's right, I need to tell you two the whole story, so Rose, go-" The Doctor was stopped midsentence by the TARDIS flying into a solar storm.

"Grab on tight! Quickly, Rose Tyler!" He laughed like a madman.

Rose did as she was told and held on for dear life as the strange ship lurched about. She looked at Geek Chic. "If we live, I am reportin' ya for kidnapping me!" She yelled over the alarms that were being set off.

"Oh, great then! Can't wait for you to do that, Rose!" He looked straight at her.

His smile fell.

Rose's irises were gold, not a warm brown, but, what looked like, liquid gold.

Those weren't Rose's eyes... They were Bad Wolf's.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is, the (hopefully) eagerly anticipated second chapter. **

Rose slowly got up from where she had fallen thanks to the TARDIS's freak encounter with the solar storm.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked from her spot on top of Rory.

"I honestly don't know." The Doctor replied, slowly getting up while checking the console monitor. "Is everyone okay?"

"Oi, Geek Chic, does this shaky-spaceship-quake thingy usually happen?" Rose screeched. Damn, Rose was still here. The Doctor knew that he needed to erase her memories of this incarnation of him and his TARDIS, and return her to her mum.

But… At the same time…

He could have a second chance with Rose Tyler. The Battle of Canary Wharf would never happen. She would never jump universes to return to him, and he would never have to leave her in that universe with a clone of himself, a regeneration that would never have to happen, if he never met her when he was big ears and leather.

The Doctor shook those thoughts out of his head; he couldn't create a big mess just because of one pink and yellow human.

HIS pink and yellow human.

The risk was too big, but was she worth it?

He ignored the chorus of 'yes's that blared through his head.

"Oi, do I have to repeat myself again?"

The Doctor turned around and faced her. "Of course it does. It's my ship!" He added as an afterthought: "And my name is Doctor."

Rose snorted. "Okee Doke then, Doctor Geek Chic." That was probably the first time he hadn't had 'Doctor...?' or 'Just the Doctor?' in a long time or... ever.

"Um, Doctor, aren't we going to get chips?" Rory interjected.

"Goodness, Rory, stop being so rude." Amy nudged him playfully, chuckling. "The Doctor's busy right now."

Rory got up anyway, and walked towards the door, with Amy right beside him. Looking back, Rory saw the Doctor and Rose glaring at each other. Rose's eyes seemed to be glowing, a glow that seemed brighter than the Sun.

The Doctor noticed Rose's eyes too. "Rose, do you naturally have golden eyes or something?"

"What the 'ell are ya chattin' about? My eyes are brown, smart one." Rose said, getting more and more peeved off as time went on, but she still acted like she knew something was wrong with her.

"Go look in the mirror or something, cause your eyes are definitely gold." Rory interjected. "Do you have any allergies or something?"

"Don't be stupid, Rory. Allergies wouldn't cause her eyes to be gold." The Doctor said.

"Oh!," Rose laughed. "They're contacts, I w-was tryin' 'em out for a party me and Shareen are sneaking out to tonight." Rose explained, although she was subtly rubbing her left temple as she said this, which didn't go unnoticed by Rory, who was trained to pick up on the slightest sign of distress in people.

"We'll try to figure out why you're here in a bit, Rose. First, though, we need to see where we landed." The Doctor opened the TARDIS door with a big flourish. Amy and Rory quickly stepped out, with Rose following behind reluctantly.

"The inside's bigger than the outside!" Rose suddenly exclaimed. She was genuinely surprised to see a police box instead of a big spaceship her and her friend Mickey kept talking about. Secretly, of course, as no one except Mickey knew of Roses guilty pleasure: Star Trek. She loved every single series of it.

"Well duh, Rose Tyler. How long did it take you to notice that?" The Doctor said sarcastically. A part of him was surprised too; Rose had said the same thing about the TARDIS as she did when she first entered the TARDIS when she was nineteen.

Looking around the area where the TARDIS landed, The Doctor frowned. They were in front of a thirteenth century monastery, and there wasn't anything exciting going on.

"Why are we in medieval times?" Amy questioned impatiently.

"I'm not sure about that." Rory replied and Rose agreed.

"Really, medieval experts are you?"

"It's just that I can hear Dusty Springfield." Rory and Rose told Amy at the same time.

"Sorry," Rose apologised to Rory, "Mum loves Dusty... The majority of his songs on engraved and commited to my memory now. However reluctantly"

"Same story with my dad!" Rory sympathised with her and they laughed.

"Right, let's get a move on. The solar storm must have hit here at some point or another." The Doctor said, taking out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the pipes leading towards the building.

Rose came up to him to see what he was doing. "Oh, are you gonna use that thingy to do a scan for alien tech or something? C'mon, give me some Spock!" Even at age 15, Rose sounded like her 19 year old self.

"Shut it, Tyler." Was the Doctor's only reply. Rose flipped him off and walked back to where a shocked Amy and Rory were standing patiently, waiting for the Doctor to finish his scan.

"How can you travel with him?" Rose asked Amy.

"Well from what he's told us, you travel with him willingly in the future."

"Impossible. I would never travel with this git." The gold in her eyes brightened. "... But I do..." She mumbled to herself, how had she seen her future?

"I heard that!" The Doctor said indignantly, as he walked over to his companions. "Ready to go inside?"

Rose pushed past him and reached the door first. She pulled it open and walked inside. The Doctor, Rory, and Amy followed.

After twenty minutes of walking, the Doctor and his companions reached a room with several people that were unconscious strapped into harnesses.

"Okay, what is going on? First, there's Dusty Springfield playing, and then there are a bunch of unconscious people in hideous jumpsuits strapped into harnesses. Where the hell did your God damn ship take us, Geek Chic?" Rose yelled.

"Shh, fingers on lips." The Doctor said. He remembered saying similar that to Rose in his tenth form, and surprisingly, even as a rebellious barely educated as she was at 15 years old, Rose listened and so did Amy and Rory. That was something new to him.

Rose didn't look too happy being told off by a bowtie wearing Time Lord/Part-time Kidnapper, but she did it anyway. Everyone's fingers were on their lips, even the group of people wearing strange suits coming in to the large room.

"Don't move!" The Doctor and his companions jumped at the sudden noise from in front of them. Three people, two men and a woman, the men having lances pointing at them, were standing there.

One of the men turned to the woman. "Stay back, Jen. We don't know who they are."

Jen replied sarcastically, "So let's ask them." Turning back to the Doctor, she said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, I'm the Doct-" he was cut off.

"Well, that's Geek Chic," Rose pointed to the Doctor. "That's The Skirt," she pointed at an offended Amy, "seriously? You never wear jeans so how can you argue?" Amy huffed, unable to argue, but she, the Doctor and Rory didn't let how she knew Amy rarely wore jeans slide. "The last one is the Roman and I am... Shareen." Rose butted in. She didn't want these weirdoes in the American jail suits knowing her real name.

"The Roman?" Rory asked, not sure whether to feel complimented or insulted.

"Sorry, have you not seen your nose?" She giggled. "You belong in 25 BC, you do, that was when most citizens had that specific structure, also your posture is very Roman, full of self-worth and pride, no wonder you became a nurse, just your standin' in front of a paitient would reassure them, you always look like you no what to do..." She blinked repeatedly and swayed, as if dizzy. She noticed everyone looking at her. "What?" Only now were people taking their attention of her trance-speech and noticed that Roses eyes were brighter, her hair was floating lightly, as if in (what was) a non-existent breeze and her hair gave off a gold... dust? Before anyone could say anything, it just... stopped. Her hair stopped floating and giving off dust and her eyes dimmed.

"Rose..." The Doctor started carefully. "What did you just say to Rory?"

"Urm... 'Sorry have you not seen your nose?' Did I offend him?" She looked at Rory. "Sorry!"

Amy and Rory decided to let short-term Amnesia this slide, until later. Rory told them their actual names, except for Roses, so she was still Shareen. Amy frowned as she looked around the room. Something was up, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Then, it hit her. "Hold up. You're all- what are you all, like identical twins?"

The woman was about to answer when another voice broke the silence. "This is an Alpha-grade facility. Unless you work for the military or for Morpeth Jetson, you are in big trouble." A stern looking woman said from behind them.

The Doctor smirked at her. "Actually, you're in big trouble." He replied, showing his psychic paper.

Rose looked at the paper funny, and whispered into his ear, "Why does it say that you're an official member of the Fashionable Bowtie Club?"

Unlike Rose, the woman fell for the psychic paper. "Meteorological department, since when?"

"Since you were hit by a solar wave."

"Which we survived."

"Just, by the looks of it. And there's a bigger one on the way."

"Which we'll also survive." The woman said to the Doctor, while turning to the man next to her. "Dicken, scan for bugs."

Dicken held up the scanner for a moment before speaking. "Backs against the wall. Now."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all listened, but Rose didn't. "And what if we refuse?" Rose said confidently.

The Doctor pulled her to the wall, but as soon as he let go of her, she turned around and slapped him. "I'm not a little girl, I can handle myself!" She told to the Doctor, with a sad look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating- I had a huge case of writer's block. Lots of thanks to Ciara, who gave me some ideas!**

Right after slapping the Doctor, Rose backed up against the wall. Her head hurt- a lot. Everyone in the room was staring at her, like she had done something huge. There were huge gaps in her memory of the last few moments.

The Doctor recovered quickly from the slap, but still held his cheek and kept muttering something about Jackie, Rose's mother, and the person most likely to slap someone for no reason.

"Doctor, my head hurts. Again." Rose hissed into the Doctor's ear.

"Kind of busy right now, Rose Tyler. I'm trying to save your life." The Doctor replied.

"Trying? What's that supposed to mean? I thought there would be a 100% chance I would live through this adventure you forced me on."

"God, she never does shut up, does she?" Rory asked Amy, who was also glaring at both the Doctor and Rose.

"Shut it, Nose." Rose's glowing alter ego came back, insulting Rory at the same time.

The Doctor ignored the bickering group and turned his attention to the almost people. "You're not a monastery. You're a factory. 22nd century, army owned factory."

Amy was curious. "You're army?"

"No, love, we're contractors, and you're trespassers."

Dicken finished his scan and addressed his boss. "It's okay, boss."

Jen seemed pleased by that and turned her attention back to the Doctor. "All right, weatherman. Your ID checks out. If there's another solar storm, what are you going to do about it, hand out sunblock?"

Rose laughed at the poor attempt at a joke. So did the Doctor. "Ha ha ha ha. I need to see your critical systems."

Jen tried to look confused. "Which one?"

"You know which one."

The woman had no choice but to lead them to the place the Doctor requested. As soon as they got there, the Doctor was immediately attracted to the white bubbling gooey matter inside the tub. "And there you are." The Doctor said.

"Meet the government's worst kept secret- the flesh. It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level." Jen told the group.

"Right. Brilliant. Lost." Amy said, still not understanding what the flesh colored matter did.

"Okay. Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything, replicate a living organism, down to its hairs on its chinny chin chin. Even clothes, and everything's identical- eyes, voice."

Rose, who was slowly turning back into her regular self with the brown eyes and normal hair, interjected. "Even its soul?"

Jen nodded. "Don't be fooled, though. It acts like life, but it still needs to be controlled by us from those harnesses you saw."

Rory was astounded. "Wait, whoa-oa-oa, hold it. So… you're flesh now?"

Rose snickered. "You do not know how much you sound like my friends and I."

"No, I don't."

"Oh, shut up, Rory. Of course you do." Amy said, nudging him.

Jen answered Rory's question. "I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber. We all are, except Jennifer, here. Don't be scared. This thing? Just like operating a forklift."

"You said it could grow. Only living things grow." The Doctor said, curious about the flesh.

"Moss grows. It's no more than that. This acid is so dangerous, we were losing a worker a week. So now, we mine the acid, using these doppelgangers, or gangers. If these bodies get burnt, or fall in the acid…" Jen trailed off.

Rose was horrified. "You mean, they just die?"

Buzzer, or his ganger, responded. "Who the hell cares? Right, Jen?"

"Well, the nerve endings automatically cut off, like airbags being discharged, except we wake up and get a new ganger." Jen said, clarifying Buzzer's statement.

The other woman turned to Jen. "Jen, I want you in your ganger. Get back to the harness."

While Jen was walking back to her harness, the Doctor went over and started scanning the vat full of flesh. "Hang on. What's he up to? What are you up to, pal?" Jimmy's ganger asked.

The Doctor tried to move his arm away, but he struggled. "Stop it! Ahh!" Once his arm was back to normal, he resumed his statement. "Strange. It was like, for a moment there, it was scanning me."

Then, without warning, he put his palm into the mixture.

"Doctor!" Rose screeched worriedly, this wasn't supposed to happen. She, for some reason, could tell what was about to happen.

Then, all of a sudden, Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand, trying to pull it back. While she was pulling, her hand grazed the liquid. Rose's and the Doctor's bodies shook, trying to pull away from the flesh.

"Get back, Doctor and Rose! Leave it alone!" The woman, Rory, and Amy shouted.

After a few seconds, the Doctor and Rose were able to pull away. Rose's golden eyes returned. "I understand." Rose and the Doctor said at the same time.

"Doctor, Rose, are you alright?"

"I felt it…" Rose whispered. "So many emotions, so many opportunities. You have no idea. You all are pouring your minds, your personalities, into the flesh."

Right after Rose finished her sentence, the whole island shook. "It's the solar storm. It's close."

The woman turned to Buzzer's ganger. "Buzz, have we got anything from the mainland yet?"

Buzzer's ganger shook his head. "No, the comms are still too jammed with radiation."

The woman nodded. "Okay, then we'll keep pumping acid until the mainland says stop. Now, why don't you stand back and let us impress you."

The flesh slowly molded into an exact replica of Jen. After a couple seconds, the ganger version of Jen sat up and gasped.

"Well, I can see why you keep it in a church. The miracle of life." The Doctor said a bit sarcastically. "I-"

His sentence was cut short when Rose began to sway. Her golden eyes glowed brighter and brighter, until they dimmed unexpectedly. Thankfully, this time, Rose didn't fall. She just blinked until her senses got into balance. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Rose cried, looking at Jen.

Nobody knew what to say. They were all shocked, although Rose couldn't tell why. "Seriously, what is going on?

**Tell me what you guys think! Was it good? Was it absolutely terrible?**

**-Emma**


End file.
